The Chase and Escape
by melora springfield
Summary: My characters inserted into Stephenie Myers' world for The Host. If you haven't read it, then you must know that the world has been taken over by Aliens called souls, who can insert themselves into human bodies through surgery. Seekers find the humans.


We were running side by side for our lives. His breath was mine, as my heart beat was his. His fear for my life was my fear for his. I looked desperately over my shoulder. They were gaining fast.

There wasn't a sound to be heard, even as my pulse raged in my ears, even as breath rasped from my throat. We couldn't last much longer. Well, I couldn't. He might have been able to, and I had decided that I would refuse to hold him back when the time came. I swallowed, saliva thick, chest burning. Fear burning. I had to do it.

Suddenly, without warning, I pushed him into an alley way as we passed. He shouted in surprise, stumbling over a pile of newspapers and falling hard. He pushed himself up on his elbows, disoriented, and gave me a disgruntled, pleading look. I gazed at him apologetically a few more seconds before turning away, knowing I would never see him again.

I whistled loudly, the sound reverberating off the towering apartment buildings that shadowed the dieing sun. The Seekers whipped around to face me.

"Come on and get me!" I screamed.

There was a long moment of hesitation that seemed like ages as we stared at each other. I was bent at the waist, heaving breaths as my muscles bunched like springs, ready to jet me off.

"Our Father who art in heaven," I whispered under my breath. I didn't know why. It had just bubbled up inside me.

Finally, they broke into a run. I started off fast, as well, pushing myself up when I pivoted too quick and almost face planted into the ground.

"Hallowed be thy name," I continued, the words exploding from my mouth. "Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven."

I whipped the corner, going onto the next street, pushing myself harder even as my body screamed for me to stop. The Seekers were hot on my heels, coming closer than I wanted them.

"Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us-" I cut myself short as I slammed into the door of an apartment complex. To my surprise, it opened, giving under my weight. I didn't allow myself the victory, continuing with heavy foot falls.

It was under construction, I realized as plastic tarps grasped out lazily as I passed. Construction lights buzzed and hummed, sparing little light and far between.

"-the wrong we have done as we forgive those who have wronged us," I huffed, climbing stairs.

_To the top_, I urged, _all the way. _

I heard the Seekers behind me, just now entering the stairwell. I heard her, the leader, shouting unintelligible words. She wasn't even winded. I pressed on, my pulse making it feel like it was constricting my brain.

I got to the last landing, kicking in the door. The cold wind whipped at my sweat stained skin and clothes, stealing my breath. I could see the sun over the horizon of buildings and it blinded me. I blinked away, turning the opposite direction and going around the door.

"Subject us not to the trial," I whispered, relaxing as I came to a halt at the very edge. I felt like the whole city could see me. Could he see me? I hoped not. I winced away from the thought, a dry sob hiccupping my body. My eyes began to sting.

The Seeker came behind me. I could hear her. Hear as her boots fell against the ground, each one. My fists clenched as I released a calming breath.

"But deliver us from the evil one," I finished silently.

"Ma'am, you need to come with me," she said, voice cold. I looked up at the sky; it was already turning black. I turned slowly to face the woman, a careless, frail smile on my face.

"My name is Soleil Baker," I said finitely, spreading my arms, "and you're never gonna see me again." With that, I fell back, closing my eyes as I tipped over the edge of the building, weightlessness taking me as if I was in a dream. But it was only for a split second.

I sat up, groaning. I had heard her yell something at the Seekers. The pause was debilitating as I stood up slowly, considering what I should do.

What was she doing?

_Getting herself killed, that's what_, I thought, heart dropping lower as my throat knotted.

I was about to grab her when she started running, disappearing from my sight, the Seekers behind her. My breath was stolen, heart racing, and I took off down the alley, chasing after her on the other side of the buildings. She turned the corner and I stopped, waiting for the Seekers to pass. They did and I went down the road after them, feet beating the pavement furiously.

She dove into an apartment building, and I was about to follow after her, when a hand pulled me back roughly. I fought it, not knowing who it was.

"You idiot! You can't go in there, they'll catch you," Jethero growled, and I settled, yet still yanked angrily under his grasp.

"I have to help her!"

"_Think_!" he hissed. He didn't explain, and I didn't need him to, either. He pulled me away from the building, dragging me back to an alley in the shadows.

"C'mon," I moaned to myself, hands shaking. Jethero's grip on me tightened.

Suddenly, she appeared on the roof, standing at the edge, sun eclipsing her. Another figure joined her and my breath caught in my throat as I listened pensively for the conversation I couldn't hear. I swallowed hard, anticipation killing me.

Suddenly, without warning, she went over the edge.

"No!" the scream ripped from my throat. Jethero threw his hand over my mouth, a hand around my chest as I fought against him, still screaming into his hand. My eyes burned with impending tears and I jerked under his arm.

"Stop it! Stop it, moron!" he said in my ear. "She's dead. If they catch you, you're never coming back. Do you understand?"

A sob made my body jump as I stilled, tears finally spilling over onto my face.

"Please," I begged quietly, though I didn't know what for. He remained silent as he let me empty out the tears.

"Let's go," he whispered finally, letting me go. I fell limply against the wall, not even sure I'd be able to walk away as I stared at where she had landed.


End file.
